Outcasts saves high school
by Stu the Strage
Summary: When the Creeper attacks a near by high school, a possibly insane teenage explosives expert and his classmates rise up against to fight for their lives. Rated T for language violence and crude humor. R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Jeepers Creepers

It was night at Kissel County High School. Tommy Rice a young long brown haired teenager sat with his friends Mike, who was short and bald, and Jack whose bangs grew nearly past his nose. Tommy and his friends had been held after school for blowing up seventeen of the schools toilets with homemade bombs. This and other activities like this had earned him the nickname; Tommy the Terrorists.

Tommy sat on the steps and yawned. Unfortunately for him, Coach Harper the gym teacher/football coach (who as Tommy was sitting, had his head ripped off by the antagonist of the story.) had made Tommy and his friends do various exercises, that I'm not going to bother to mention. Tommy yawned and looked out the school band that was practicing in a nearby field. The sight was pitiful. Mr. Bates, the band director who was as cruel as he was perverted, cackled as the band exhaustedly marched, the percussion pit played near impossible compositions, and the scantly clad flag guard, dance, a strange seductive dance.

Mike sighed.

"You'd think by now they'd fire Bates" he said.

"Who cares, at least were not in the band." Tommy said.

"Come on lets go drop a few bombs in the timpani drums and then get out of here." Jack said.

As the three of them descended towards the band room they turned again towards the band. All of sudden Mr. Bates was grabbed by a strange scarecrow like shape with wings and pulled away. Tommy, Jack, Mike, and the band stared at the empty press box.

"Something just came out of the sky and grabbed Mr. Bates…" a trumpet player said.

The band then broke into a thunderous cheer. Tommy joined them, he couldn't help it, and every student in the School had been waiting for that. The cheer was cut short when the same thing grabbed the drum major and Mr. Bates head fell from the sky. Knowing there was danger the students ran into the school.

All of them scrambled inside. A strange bat like creature landed outside the door and leered in at the teenagers.

"What's happening?" Robert, a nerdy looking boy asked, Tommy.

"A giant bat just ripped off Mr. Bates' head, and killed the drum major." Tommy replied.

Robert looked a bit sick.

"Anything else." He gulped.

"Oh yeah and I think its stalking everyone inside the building." Tommy replied.

About an hour past. Everyone who had stayed after school (People working on science projects for an up coming fair, baseball players, detention students, the weird kid that lives in school ,etc,etc,) had come to realize that the large, winged man eating creature was stalking them.

Betsy Brighton a rather good looking girl that was working on a science project called everyone to attention.

"Okay, it has come to my understanding that the thing that is stalking the school, wants to harm us." She yelled.

"Is there any suggestions that we could use to help ourselves."

Robert raised his hand.

"We could try scaring it away." Robert suggested.

"That could work, how?" Betsy said.

"I was thinking terrorist-I mean Tommy- could help us." Robert replied

Everyone looked at Tommy.

"I-I guess I could give a shot." Tommy said.

He went to the door and opened it.

"IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OFF HERE RIGHT NOW…uh….shit... Sorry I can't think of anything." Tommy said.

"Just try anything" Betsy said.

"Okay…uh…GET OUT OF HERE OR I AM GOING TO..."

Before Tommy could say what he was about to, Betsy slapped him.

"Maybe we could try something else." She said disgusted.

"LETS BURN IT" Tommy screamed.

"God, how do you think that would feel?" the trumpet player named Justin wondered.

"IT FEELS GOOD." Tommy yelled.

"Tommy, just stop talking for a bit, okay" Mike said.

After a short silence Tommy said.

"Let's fight it."

Author's note: Sorry about any errors, my spell check had something wrong with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Jeepers Creepers.

Tommy, Mike, Jack, and Jack's girlfriend Beth , a girl who wore a ridiculous amount of hairspray, made their way to Tommy's pick up truck. Sitting outside the pick up truck was Tommy's pet crocodile Lawrence. Lawrence greeted Tommy with a grunt.

"Hey, Lawrence, I think you'd better get in the truck, there is a giant bat outside, and that's been eating people." Tommy said.

Lawrence snarled something.

"The rest the people? I think that they tried to fight it off by using music stands as pikes, so I had Robert, make a trap with the concert bass drum." Tommy replied. Tommy's relationship with Lawrence was similar to Chewbacca and Han Solo; they both understood each other's language.

The four of them stepped in the truck. As soon as Tommy turned the ignition, the Truck began to blare Slayer's song Raining Blood. Beth reached to turn it down.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, HOW THE FUCK COULD TURN IT DOWN?"

Tommy screamed.

"Jaaaack, Tahmmy's yelling ah meh." Beth complained having difficulty due to her tongue piecing.

Jack took almost no notice. Tommy began to speed at the entrance at which the creature was attacking. The mangled bodies of student's lie torn into pieces. The Creature began to enter the building when a concert bass drum swung down and slammed into the creature. It was trapped in the drums rim. Tommy rammed it at full speed.

The creature broke free and flew at the truck.

"Mike, get ready to take the wheel." Tommy said, reaching for a can of Beth's hairspray and some matches. Mike did so as Tommy stuck his head out the window. The creature grabbed Tommy, who lit a match and sprayed hair spay into it, creating a make shift flame thrower. This went on for about eighteen minutes until Tommy pulled his head back into the truck. Everyone gasped. There were to holes in Tommy's head were his eyes should have been.

"What's wrong" Tommy asked. (Miraculously he could still see."

"Uh, yeah it kind ate out your eyes." Mike said.

Tommy pulled his head out the window.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH." He screamed.

Tommy drove back to the main entrance, and entered the school. Everyone else inside the School gasped.

"Yes, I know my eyes are gone." Tommy said.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, he took off your big toe also." Mike said.

"WHAT." Tommy replied aghast.

"Oh, yeah part of your ear lobe is missing too."

"Why didn't you tell me this in the car?"

"I don't know, just didn't feel like it." Mike finished.

Tommy was quite for a minute.

"Okay, let's try making missiles to fire at it." Tommy said finally.

Thank you to all who read and reviewed. You know who you are give your self a big pat on the back.


End file.
